A Dream of Friendship Comes True
by StorySpy
Summary: "Friendship is Magic" story. After the defeat of Nightmare Moon and the return and redemption of Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle fills Spike in on her adventure shortly before Princess Celestia grants the unicorn's wish to stay with her new friends.


**A Dream of Friendship Comes True**

**by StorySpy**

Today was a very special day in Equestria. Today, Princess Celestia was freed from her imprisonment, all ponykind was saved from the threat of eternal darkness, and the light had returned to the world, which was evidentally cause for celebration, as Pinkie Pie insisted that Ponyville should have a party. And this was all thanks to the brave efforts of Twilight Sparkle and her friends; Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

As the conquering heroines returned to Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle took a moment to think about what had happened during that encounter. She literally saved the day with the help of her _friends_. This whole ordeal was an absolutely shocking surprise to Twilight. After all, earlier ago, she once said, "The fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." As it turned out, fate ended up proving her wrong many times over. It turned out that Equestria's fate actually _did_ depend on friendship after all.

"Twilight!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice. The unicorn looked around and found the voice's owner: Spike, her dragony assistant, who happens to be, well, a dragon.

"Spike!" shouted the overjoyed unicorn. Twilight watched as Spike pushed his way through the crowd and hugged her.

"Twilight, I missed you so much!"

"Spike, I missed you too. Even though I haven't been gone long, it feels like I've been away from you for a long time!" said Twilight, happy tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where were you and what were you up to? Did you stop Nightmare Moon? Did you?"

"Oh, Spike! I have got quite a story to tell you!

"It all started on the night of the Summer Sun Celebration, held in honor of Princess Celestia and the longest day of the year, when after a thousand years, Nightmare Moon escaped from her imprisonment within the moon and captured the Princess. After I put you to bed, I was trying to find information about stopping Nightmare Moon when Applejack and the others arrived. They offered to assist me, but I was led to believe that only I could save her mentor, so I told the others that I wanted to stop this vengeful pony alone. However, my friends did not want to let me go through this journey alone, so they insisted on coming with me."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that you actually made friends?"

"Yes, Spike. Definitely," said Twilight happily. Then she continued her story.

"As it turned out, it was a good thing that I didn't go it alone. Our journey was not without danger, as our quest was fraught with perils that were masterminded by Nightmare Moon. However, my friends thwarted Nightmare Moon's many traps and protected me every step of the way as we journeyed through the Everfree Forest to the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, the last known location of the Elements of Harmony.

"When Nightmare Moon made the cliff collapse, it was Applejack who reassured me with _honesty_ when I was in doubt and placed me in the care of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. When Nightmare Moon sent a manticore after us, it was Fluttershy who tamed the creature with her _kindness_. When Nightmare Moon attempted to scare us with illusions, it was Pinkie Pie who convinced us that we can conquer our fears through _laughter_. When Nightmare Moon cut off the mustache of a fashion-conscious sea serpent, causing the path over the river to be blocked, Rarity gained the friendship of the creature and, in an act of _generosity_, gave her a sizable chunk of her tail to calm the sorrowful serpent. Finally, when Nightmare Moon took on the form of a trio of performing pegasi to convince Rainbow Dash to leave us, Rainbow Dash chose not to abandon us for her own heart's desire, thus affirming her _loyalty_.

"Finally, we reached the ancient keep where the elements were kept, only to be drawn into a confrontation with Nightmare Moon. Then, Nightmare Moon shattered the elements to pieces. I began to believe that all was lost. Suddenly, I heard my friends coming to my rescue. Then, a spark ignited inside me when I realized that even though I owed them nothing, even though I had no reason to trust them with my life, these five strangers that traveled beside me, each one representing an Element of Harmony...were all my friends! The broken pieces of the elements turned into jewels worn by the ponies, just like in that dream that I had, and the sixth element that represented me revealed itself as it transformed into a tiara, like in the dream, for the sixth element...was Magic! With that, we six ponies unleashed the full power of the Elements of Harmony upon an unprepared Nightmare Moon and neutralized her once and for all.

"Finally, Princess Celestia was freed from her imprisonment and explained everything. Celestia knew that Nightmare Moon would return and she also knew that I had the power to defeat this maniac mare. However, she said that I had to let true friendship into my heart to unleash that power. Celestia also admitted that she had another purpose...to get Nightmare Moon to do the same."

"Wait a minute, Twilight! Why would Nightmare Moon want to do that?"

"Because, Spike, Nightmare Moon is Celestia's little sister, Princess Luna."

"Ooohh! So that's who the new girl is? Princess Luna?" asked Spike, who was asking about the pegasus unicorn pony with a light blue mane and grayish purple coat that sat next to the Princess.

"Yes, Spike. Celestia asked for her little sister's friendship, and Luna asked for big sister's forgiveness. In the end, both got what they wished for."

Luna wore a sad face until she was presented with a wreath of flowers and now Luna was happy. Twilight noticed that the flowers were red and white roses that symbolized reconciliation within the royal family. At least, that what she read in books.

"That was an amazing adventure, Twilight!"

"I know, Spike, and I could never have gotten through it without all my friends."

"Amazing! I have got to tell them what a wonderful job they did!" said Spike, who went off to do just that. Leaving the unicorn to watch the parade that Ponyville set up in honor of the redeemed Luna.

Twilight watched as his assistant made conversation with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. She watched the five ponies got along with the baby dragon quite well. She watched as the whole town of Ponyville celebrated the reunion of Celestia and Luna. She was full of amazement at how something that looked so insignificant ended up making a heartwarming difference. And she was also full of sadness since she has no reason to stay in Ponyville anymore since her royal duty was accomplished. Twilight thought that she'd be happy that her job here was done. She thought that she'd be pleased that her business in Ponyville was finished. In reality, she wasn't happy at all. Before she came here, she never knew about friendship. Now, she was wishing that she didn't have to leave.

Before she came to town, she had a dream where she fought a giant dragon with the help of a flock of special birds. Just recently, she fought a villain that sought to bring eternal night to Equestria with the help of five ponies. She didn't realize it then, but she realized it now. Her dream was predicting a future where she would end up with friends. Now, she has to part ways with them and that made her sad. Somehow, Celestia sensed the unicorn's sadness and went to her side.

"Why so glum, my faithful student?" asked the Princess, "Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

Twilight answers, "That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Twilight made her point quite clear with that statement, although she should've said that it wasn't fair that she has to go away from her companions and she was definitely not happy with the fact that after all that she endured, she'll never be with them again.

"Spike, take a note, please," said Celestia. Twilight noticed that Spike was preparing to dictate a note, but she hasn't the slightest idea why at all.

"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."

Twilight gasped in shock, only it was the good kind of shock. Celestia said that she can stay in Ponyville with her newfound friends! Twilight was overjoyed to hear the fabulous news, but her five main companions were more ecstatic to hear that their new friend won't be leaving anytime soon. The five ponies happily gathered around their new friend and gave her a group hug. Twilight was filled with such incredible happiness when she learned of her new mission, she barely heard Celestia's many subjects joyfully cheer.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia," said a very, very happy Twilight Sparkle, "I'll study harder than ever before!"

The ponies cheered even louder, because not only did Celestia get her sister back, Ponyville got a new friend. Twilight was absolutely happy, because today, all was well in Equestria.


End file.
